


The Ents Go Marching

by Settiai



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-24
Updated: 2003-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] "The Ents go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ents Go Marching

**Author's Note:**

> I was fifteen-years-old. Need I say more?

**Title:** The Ents Go Marching  
**Music:** "The Ants Go Marching" by Barney the Dinosaur  
**Duration:** 2:22  


**Links:** [3.90mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/ents.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
